Red, Pink and Purple
by Mutitoon90
Summary: In this sequel of 'Silver and Orange,' Kelly German Shepherd is upset, because her friends had their own adventures since the four joined the Loonatics. When the peace between Blanc and Acmetropolis are in jeopardy, she must work with the two least likely people to work with her.
1. Chapter 1

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Weeks since the events of Willie and Paula, also known as Weathervane, the Loonatics have relaxed except for a few minor robberies. Most of the team enjoyed the time of rest, while Tech, Luna and Rev worked in the lab.

However, Kelly was the only one who did not take full advangage of the break from the major crime-fighting. She has been feeling a little left out, due to seeing the events with Luna and Tech, Mimi's battle with Sypher, and Willie's relationship with Paula.

The German Shepherd was lying on her bed, looking at the empty ceiling when the familar voice of Luna Red Wolf called to her through the door.

"Kelly! Can I come in?"

Luna's voice was filled with casual intent and hidden concern, as Kelly could tell as she said, "Sure."

A blue aura surrounded the wolf as she phased through the door. With her was a plate with a sandwich on it and a smile on her face.

"Hey, I got you my speical chips sandwich." The blue wolf announced as she went to Kelly and placed the food in fornt of the dog's masked face, as she announced, "It has your favorite chips."

"Thanks." Kelly said indifferently.

Hearing this, Luna's smile straightened.

"'Thanks?' Kelly, you normally say that after you chow down the sandwich. What's up?"

"It's nothing, Luna. Nothing at all." The canine answered.

With a loud knock at the door, Luna gave Kelly the plate and went to the door. Upon opening it, Luna saw Slam, who was sniffing the air for the sandwich that Luna made. As quickly as she opened the door, the blue wolf slammed the door shut.

"Not now, Slam!" Luna yelled as Slam tried to entered the room, "Slam, I'll make you one too, but only if you stop trying to get Kelly's!"

Hearing this, Slam stopped banging on the door, allowing Luna to sigh in relief.

"Now, that's over." The wolf turned to Kelly and went to her side, "Please tell me what's wrong with you."

"It's nothing!" The wolf announced before nibbing on the sandwich.

This concerned Luna greatly. With this on her mind, the Red Wolf said, "If you wanna talk, I've got an ear open for ya."

Kelly smiled as she thanked her fellow canine and good friend.

"Thanks, Luna. I'll remember that."

Hearing this, Luna exited the room, leaving Kelly with her thought-filled mind. The thoughts were about the day that the meteor.

It was on the day that her favorite wrestler, Twisted Spinner take on some loser. She saw the 'loser' whispering something in the tasmanian devil wrestler, who reacted in an insulted manner. Seeing her hero fighting against bad virtures made her proud to be a fan. Then, the light that belonged to the metor beamed at the arena, causing everyone in the stadium to look at the orb of colorful lights. Soon, the very same lights appeared in her area of the city-planet.

"Can't believe it's been that long since the meteor," muttered Kelly, who pulled out a old poster with the Twisted Spinner on it from her pocket, "and I can't believe that you're missing too."

With this and a sigh, Kelly laid back down on the bed with the poster on her chest.

-Red Triangle-

In the kitchen, Luna had just finished making a huge sandwich for Slam, Mimi and Lexi entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Luna." Lexi greeted, while Mimi said, "That's a little too much to even a large appetite like yours."

"It's not for me." Luna said.

Then, Slam entered the kitchen, saw the large sandwich, and devoured it. After that and a loud belch, Slam thanked Luna and left, leaving three girls in the kitchen.

"Wow," the pink bunny exclaimed, "Luna sure knows how to make a great sandwich."

"Yeah!" The purple Roadrunner announced in agreement.

The response that Luna gave was a disheartened "Thanks." Mimi and Lexi looked at the blue wolf, who was looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" Lexi inqurred to Luna, who said, "A friend's not looking to good."

"Huh?" Lexi was confused and turned to Mimi, who translated for Luna.

"It's Kelly she's worried about."

"Oh!" Lexi realized. Then, she turned to Luna and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, and that's I want to know." Luna responded sadly.

"Kelly's always by herself. It's nothing new." Mimi interjected into the conversation.

"I know," Luna admitted before adding, "but these alone times are longer than usual."

"Well," the purple bird rubbed the back of her neck, "you've got point there, Luna."

"Don't worry about Kelly," Lexi waved at the friends, "with you two and Willie, she in the best of hands."

Then, Ace's voice was heard through the intercom, grabbing the attention of every Loonatic.

_"Loonatics, to the conference room! Zadavia wants to talk to us!"_

The girls got up and went to the door.

"Well, duty calls." Luna laughed out.

"Let's hear what mission the Boss Lady for us." Mimi jokingly agreed with her good friend.

Lexi shook her head as she said, "Will you two stop joking?"

"That's depends." Mimi smiled widely, as Luna added, "Is Duck going to be there?"

Making more jokes, Luna and Mimi laughed to the conference room, while Lexi groaned in annoyance, waiting the bad jokes to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

At the converence room, the Loonatics were greeted by the hologram of Zadavia.

"Loonatics, we have some news. The good news is that the Royal Tweetus of Blanc is paying a visit to Acmetropolis for the matters of peace."

Hearing this, the original members of the team cheered, except Duck, who sunk into his seat moaning. The more recent members were a little confused, except for a grinning Luna, which annoyed with the smile.

"What's so funny?" The fowl demanded the Red Wolf, who gave a smug reply.

"Why, nothing short of a little, yellow bird in royal garb."

Danger Duck growled at Luna as Zadavia cleared her throat, telling all that she was about to say something again. Duck heard this and returned to his seat.

"However, a group of witches, known as the Hazels, want to stop it. I fear that they would start a war by killing the Royal Tweetus."

Total silence engulfed the room for a few moments, until Ace stood up.

"All right, you guys." The leader said, "We have to stop the Hazels from harmin' the prince."

"Agreed." Luna nodded. Then, the wolf asked her employer, "How many of these witches are members?"

"Thirteen." The blonde boss of the Loonatics answered grimly, "And they mean business."

"That's ten versus thriteen!" Duck cried out in horror.

"Chill out, Duck." Mimi smiled, "It's, at least, an equal-leveled battleground."

The orange and black duck looked at the purple Roadrunner and asked, "What?"

"Well," Mimi spoke out, "there's Lizzie and Rebecca, who would help us. And I wouldn't be surprised if Zadavia was gonna help out with this."

"And on that point, Mimi," the boss smiled with confidence, "you're very correct."

Duck glared at the female bird with great annoyance as he said, "You're despicable."

"You and Sypher." Mimi replied with a smile, earning a dirty look from the water bird.

"Now, we need is a plan." Ace announced to his team.

"That's simple," Kelly spoke out to the leader, "we need an extra member."

"Why?" Duck asked, "That mustard stain can protect himself."

The others ignored the duck as Willie voiced out his curiousity.

"Who's gonna be number fourteen?"

The group was in total silence, but Zadavia broke it by saying, "I will tell the Royal Tweetums of this plan and came back to see which of you are going to Blanc. Zadavia out."

When the hologram vanished, the Loonatics got up and went to the recreation room. In there, they started talking about the mission.

"This is not good, guys." Ace announced to his team, "Space witches is a new one to me."

The others muttered, agreeing with the yellow rabbit, who resumed talking.

"Now, who's going and who's staying?"

"I-wanna-go!" Mimi raised her arm-like wing in eagerness, "I-wanna-go!"

"Mimi," Luna went to her friend, placed a paw on the female bird's shoulder, "let's figure out our options."

"Luna's right." Ace agreed with the Red Wolf, but before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

The group turned their attention to the door, which revealed a brown mouse and a red fox.

"Lizzie! Rebecca!" Luna, Mimi, Kelly and Willie shouted gleefully as they rushed to their friends.

The fox teleported out of the way, while the mouse rushed to the pool table, which the fox reappeared at.

"Lizzie, Rebecca," Ace called at the newcomers, "good to see youse girls at last."

"Likewise." The fox replied, while the mouse giggled ans said, "When Miss Zadavia called me at my house, I came here as fast as I could!"

"Wish the situation's better than it is." Luna said with a sadden expression on her face.

"To help to provide a chance to bring some peace in the universe," announced Lizzie with a confident smile, "it's better than nothing."

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded her head.

"Good to hear that, Lizzie." Zadavia's voice rang out to the group.

"Zadavia?" Lizzie and Rebecca asked in unison as the employer's face on the screen.

"Yes." The woman smiled as the Loonatics looked at their boss.

"So, the royal highiness knows about the plan?" Ace asked Zadavia, who gave a reply.

"Yes, and he has even have a canidate for the travel to Acmetropolis."

"That sounds like a good idea." Luna spoke out, "They'll be a good ally when the six of us goes to Blanc."

"The six of us?" Duck asked the Red Wolf, who answered with a grin.

"Yeah, six will escort the Royal Tweetums to here, while the others defend headquarters."

"I get it." Ace announced after listening to Luna, "The Hazels would try to attack HQ while we pick up the Royal Tweetums."

"That's right." Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's see who's going and who's staying." Lexi spoke out to Ace.

"Okay." Ace looked at Lexi.

"Let's see..." Luna mused at loud, "There's Duck."

"Of course." The fowl announced suavely, while the wolf continued to speak.

"Due to his knighthood, he should go."

"Naturally." Duck said, not paying attention to the wolf. Then, he asked, "What?"

"Congrads." Willie said, "You're going to Blanc."

"What?" Duck moaned, not fully comprehending the situation that he had put himself in at that moment.

Laughs escaped the lips of Danger Duck's teammates as they countined to discussed about the plan.

"So, Tech and Rev should stay here." Ace pointed out the geniuses of the group.

"Good idea." The wolf nodded, "Tech's at his strongest in his lab, and Rev's intelligence is a helpful asset, as well as his speed will be needed when the power's off."

"Maybe Rebecca could be helpful, when Rev runs out of stream." Ace guessed.

Luna did think about it, when Rebecca voiced out her thoughts.

"I like that idea."

Tech followed the mouse's example and said, "Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah!" Rev agreed before going on about the mission and the action that the witches would be until Rebecca said with her friends, "We get it!"

Then, Willie stepped forward and said, "I stay. I'd like to see those flying hags put me down."

"Oh, brother." Mimi said as the raccon turned to the female roadrunner.

"I heard that!"

"I know, Willie," The purple bird responded, "but you want to fight the witches when you could be fighting them in space?"

"So, you're willing to go to space, Mimi?" Luna asked her best friend, who answered quickly.

"Yeah! Wouldn't you?"

"Well," Luna spoke out, "if I can, I would."

"What do you mean?" The female bird asked, when Kelly answered this time.

"She's saying that she's picking after everyone else."

"What!" Mimi exclaimed in confusion.

"Kelly's got it." The Red Wolf confirmed.

Slam stepped forward and spoke gibberish, announcing that he was going of the trip.

"That's three for the trip and four to stay. Who's next?"

"Lexi, would you like to go on the trip?" Luna turned the pink rabbit, who answered with a grin.

"Sure."

"What?" The Roadrunner and German Shepherd exclaimed in shock.

"Well, why not?" The female rabbit asked the worried duo with a cocked eyebrow.

"Stop it!" Luna stepped up between her friends and Lexi.

"But Luna," Mimi moaned, "she's a-"

"I don't care!" The Red Wolf shouted at her friends, "I WAS going to pick which was left, but now I know that you two need to learn that not every girl in pink wasn't a snob. So, I'm staying! And if you two try to follow me, I'll switch. Got it?"

"Got it." The friends replied to Luna. Mimi added one more thing to the statement.

"But don't expect us to like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The Loonatics reported back with Zadavia, who was pleased about the idea, and made plans to ready for the trip into space. Once the ship was ready and the departing Loonatics were packed, the group staying bid their friends goodbye. Then, the ship blasted off to Blanc, and it and the crew had no problems, until they were half-way to the center of the universe.

"This is a long, looong trip!" Mimi groaned as she sat in her seat upside-down.

"I know!" Kelly agreed as she sat in the same position as the Roadrunner, "At least, we're not alone, like that guy in that old show."

"You mean the one that always have a guy in a suit doing the intro?"

"Yeah! By any chance, do you know the name of that old show?"

"No," the purple bird answered as she shook her head, "but I know on person who would know the answer, and that's Luna."

"Can there be anyone else?" The red and black canine asked as she moved her body to the upright position.

"Maybe." the purple bird remained in her sit, "How about we call her?"

"That's a good idea!" Kelly stood up, "Let's call her now!"

"Yeah!" Mimi flipped off the chiar and landed on her feet.

Then, the duo dashed to the bridge and saw Ace at the controls, and Duck was the first to notice the girls, who igroned him and went straight to the captain.

"Hey, Ace!" The girls startled the rabbit by their strange speaking unison, "Can you ring up Luna for us?"

"Sorry, guys." Ace answered while recovering from the sudden shock from the girls, "Luna asked me to that if youse two want anything to direct you Lexi's way."

"What!" The friends exclaimed, still in unison, "Why?"

"Hey," the yellow Bunny defended himself, "it was Luna's idea, not mine. If you want to talk to her, go to Lexi. I'm really am sorry, girls."

The two friends answered, although they were no longer in unison.

"Fine." Mimi said in a mumble, as Kelly added in a growl, "We're so gonna get Luna for this!"

Every moment of this was watched by Danger Duck, who said nothing, while the females were there. When the two friends left the bridge, Duck confronted the bunny.

"Figures that you would side with Luna. Why would she tell you and Lexi about that and not moi?"

"Actually, Duck," Ace confessed, "she didn't."

"WHAT!"

"Dat's right, Duck. And you're also right about me agreeing with Luna about those two getting along with Lexi."

"Really?" Duck asked. Then, he realized that he was correct and said, "Of course! But what exactly does getting along with Lexi has to do with this mission?"

Getting to the point of the matter with Duck was not easy for some people, but Ace was going to try.

"Hey, it's not the mission; it's about being a team. Luna knows that we have to work together whether we like or not. If we don't, then we all could lose."

"Boy..." The orange fowl announced in shock, "I didn't know that."

-Purple Triangle-

Lexi was in the lounge of the spaceship, exposing her uncovered fingernails to pink nail poilsh and cool air in the room. After the poilsh was dry, she saw her reflection in the ruby-red nails and commented to herself.

"Just the right color."

Then, Lexi found the glove and covered her newly-colored nails, just before Kelly and Mimi entered the room.

"Hey, girls." The pink colored greeted the Roadrunner and the German Shepherd, whom replied in muttering. Seeing this, Lexi asked, "What's wrong?"

Not ones to attempt that they want something when it invovles someone they do not care for, Kelly and Mimi sighed deeply and started to speak. Not a word exited neither the bird's or the dog's mouth, when something hit the ship, causing the three females to fall over to the floor.

"Ow!" Mimi moaned as she picked herself off the floor with Kelly and Lexi, whom were feeling the same kind of pain as she felt.

"Girls," Ace's image appeared on a huge screen that hung in the room, "get to the bridge, now! The Hazels are attacking!"

Picking themselves from the floor, the trio of females ran to the bridge. When they arrived there, the girls saw six blue-colored spaceships; all firing and circling the Loonatics' ship. Quickly, the girls went to their appointed stations and awaited their captain's commands.

Then, Slam entered the bridge with a mess of food on his face, telling all that he was in the kitchen and devouring the supplies of food. As quick as the girls before him, the tasmanian devil went to his battle postition.

"Ready, gang?" Ace asked his crew, whom replied quickly and in near-complete unison.

"Ready!"

"Then, fire!"

Kelly and Lexi went quick with the firing of lasers that were put there for the protection of the ship, while Mimi, Slam and Duck were confused. Ace, however, was relaxing, knowing that the pink bunny and red canine knew what they doing.

"That's so cool!" Mimi meeped in excitement.

Unusual for Kelly, seeing Lexi's intellegence at the weapons' systems surprised the German Shepherd. Very likely that the same could be said about Mimi's reaction to the female Bunny's ability of understanding the vast combinations of operations.

With the understanding that Ace had informed him earlier, Duck did something he rarely did: he kept his comments about the girls' doubt of Lexi to himself.

Another hit from the witches' ships, Ace called their headquarters and saw Tech and Luna.

"What's the damage, Ace?" Luna was the first to ask.

"We had problems here!" Ace answered, adding, "Get the shields up!"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm doing now, Ace!" Luna snapped back.

After the counter-comment, the sound of something huge hitting the base came, and the image of the canines and Tech's lab fuzzed and shook. Seeing this simplily explained to Ace the seriousness of the situation at the home of the Loonatics.

"Looks like you guys have your own problems." Ace stated, earning a response from his green and black teammate.

"We're being hit hard. You're being attacked as well, if I had put a guess."

"Big time, chief!" Tech answered as the homebase was hit some more. When the rumbles from the attacks subsided, the coyote said, "We'll help anyway we can."

"That's easier said than done," Luna announced, "due to the synchronized attacks on both parties, i.e. us, the Hazels decided to divde and conquer _our_ divded team."

"Don't worry!" Mimi appeared behind Ace, "Zapping those zippy witches are Kelly's speciality!"

The blue wolf shook her head and rolled her eyes as the screen disappeared into static.

"Luna!" Mimi and Ace called out to the female canine, but Luna could not hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Mimi and Ace were helpless to prevent the disruption of the transmission. Kelly and Mimi were distressed of losing sight and sound of Luna. The other members of the crew were also upset at losing connection with their headquarters.

However, this moment of despair was short-lived, because the divded Hazels was still attacking the spaceship. The blasts hit the craft, knocking the female members of the crew, plus Duck, out of their seats.

"Loonatics, get your heads back into the battle!" Ace commanded as the girl members and Duck returned to their seats.

-Purple Triangle-

At headquarters, Luna growled upon losing contact with her teammates in space and nearly released a curse from her mouth. Then, she heard Tech call out to her.

"Luna, this way! Quick!"

The blue wolf obeyed and followed Tech to the labortory and a set of chairs. One chair was blue, and its companion was green, which Tech sat into, and Luna took her seat in the blue chair.

"How do these work, Tech?" The she-wolf asked her ally in the battle.

"Just grip the orbs on the arms," The green coyote answered, "and give them a taste of your freezing touch."

"Right!"

Luna followed the male canine's directions, allowing her powers to be channeled into the spheres on the blue chair, and Tech did the same actions.

Outside, a green shield appeared, hindering the Hazels from nearing the base of the Loonatics.

"What's going on?" A green faced Hazel demanded in a cackling voice, and another covent member, which was younger, replied, "They're trying to keep up their defenses!"

A middle-aged third cackled loudly and declared to her fellow witches, "we're not gonna let a force field made by science slow us down!"

Then, a shield of light blue ice covered surrounded the green shield, suprising the Hazels and causing the younger witch to point out a possible delay in their attacks on the Loonatic's headquarters.

"The science shield may not be a problem, but the oversized, hollowed-out ice shield sure is a soild defense."

Back inside the headquarters, Rev and Willie saw the halted space witches from a screen that saw the area outside the two shields made by Tech and Luna, and they were excited and relieved.

"That slowed them down!" The silver raccoon breathed out as he sat into a chair near the screen.

"Yeah!" Rev agreed before he started to rumble about the witches' possible chance to break through the ice shield before the others returned in his normally-fast speech.

As the red bird talked on, Lizzie and Rebecca decided to search for Luna and Tech. As they searched for the tag-team canines, they were asking questions to each other.

"I'm wandering about what's been eating Mimi and Kelly lately." Lizzie announced to the golden mouse, who responed with a shrug, "I wish I knew."

"Well, we know someone who might have the answers we seek." The white fox said as the female duo entered the lab, finding Tech caring for a dazed Luna, who used a good amount of her strength to create the ice shield.

"Luna," Rebecca exclaimed in shock at the sight of her fatigued friend, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, guys." Luna insisted to the females, "I'll be fine; just gimme some time to recover."

"Sure thing." Lizzie nodded her head, as Rebecca said, "We'll wait."

"For what?" The wolf cocked an eyebrow in question.

"We just wanted to ask a few questions about Mimi and Kelly." The mouse answered in the vixen's place.

"Oh, yeah..." Luna moaned in a mixture of pain and annoyance.

"I also want to know why those started disliking Lexi all of a sudden too." Tech announced to the three females in the room.

Sighing in defeat and shaking off her dizziness, Luna said, "It's my fault."

"Your fault?" The other three exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." Luna confessed flatly, "And the word that started this whole stupid thing was 'cheerleader.'"

"Cheerleader?" Tech asked, confused about the word.

"Oh, no!" Lizzie and Rebecca exclaimed in dismay and in unison.

The coyote looked at the vixen and mouse, and then he turned to Luna and asked her a question.

"What's going on?"

With a sigh, Luna told her story.

"A while ago, Lexi told me about the day that she recevied her powers. She told me that she was in the middle of the cheerleader tryouts. After her performance in front of the judges, everyone but the captain of squad were amazed at her routine; however the captain said something that not only disapproved of Lexi being a part of the team but telling her that she lacked the talent, which is something I won't ever believe after seeing her in battle many times."

"Yeah." The mouse's face showed great curiousity, while the vixen's showed understanding about the explaination of Lexi's dismissal at the tryout.

"Man, girls, like that captain, with that kind of jealousy in her system tends to leave a branding mark on the others, like Lexi. Those girls were the very reason that Luna refused to join the squad back in high school. Well, that and the Jewel sisters."

Rebecca covered a giggle that slipped out of her mouth, Luna rolled her eyes in memory of the triplets that once followed her around the area, and Tech told Luna to continue her tale, which was obeyed.

"Alright, Tech." Luna said before her story, "After learning that Lexi was basically removed from the squad before joining, I thought I could tell Mimi and Kelly about that piece of information, but I was very wrong. Once the words 'cheerleader tryouts' escaped from my lips, they said that they would here no more about it.

"After that, I would try to tell one or both of them about it, they would not listen to a word I have to say about Lexi and the tryout, believing that Lexi was one of the snobbish cheerleaders. Even one time, I nearly went into the same bathroom as Mimi; talk about embarrassing! Well, I just hope that this mission with the Hazels would get those two knuckleheads out of the sand and started being nice to Lexi once again."

"Man," Tech announced, "that's going to be tough with those two."

Rebecca nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah, especially since they've been picked on by cheerleaders in the past."

"And in that case," Lizzie added, "things are only going to get worse before they get better."


	5. Chapter 5

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Back in the outer reaches of space, the Loonatics were fighting off the Hazels that ambushed them. The six spacecrafts shot at the heroes' ship, weakening the opposing shields with their advanced weapons. The crew of superheroes were hoping to think of something before the space-witches could attack again.

"This is getting bad!" Kelly exclaimed in a mixture of decreasing concern and increasing fear.

"Yeah," Mimi said, sharing her friend's worry, "if we don't think of something to slow these witches down, we'll never get to Blanc!"

The four members of the original Loonatics team expressed the same distress as the two newer members and pondered for a way to save themselves; one of them did.

"Hey!" Lexi spoke up, "Mimi, can you fly in space in your pure energy form?"

The purple roadrunner was stunned by the question, like she was hit by a semi-dangerous object.

"Well... I... I don't know." The female bird scrambled to form her statement, "I've never really tried it before. I know there's no oxygen in the data stem, but I don't know about space."

Kelly's mouth hung slightly open; she knew that she and Mimi had no liking towards cheerleaders, especially the ones from back at their part of Acmetropolis. Given the current circumstances, however, Kelly could understand Mimi's willingness to cooperate have what they believed was a ex-cheerleader, who lucked out by becoming a superheroine.

"But if you can, Mimi," the pink rabbit continued to realize, "you can knock out the Hazels' ships, and we'll out of here and on our way to Blanc!"

"I don't know..." The roadrunner thoughtfully considered her choices, when another blast hit the shields.

"Great!" Ace yelled out, "Our shields are going down!"

"Oh, no!" Duck meekly said as he slid to the floor of the bridge, "We're doomed!"

"Not yet!" Mimi said before transforming into her energy form.

The others were shocked by the appearance of the energy from of Mimi, who flew into the spacecraft's system. The system went haywire as Mimi went through it.

"How long is that female version of a bird-brain going to be in there?" Duck ungratefully asked to anyone who was listening; the inqurry earned Duck a brain blast from Lexi.

The pink heroine's reaction surprised the red German Shepherd, who has extreme doubts about Lexi's sincerity. The canine would admit that Lexi's suggestion that Mimi to disable the space-witches' spacecrafts was good, but Lexi defending Mimi like that, even if Kelly had gotten to the orange bird first, was unexpected by Kelly.

Then, a beam of purple light flew from the Loonatics' ship and hit the Hazels' ships one at time. The other Loonatics watched as Mimi took down the weapons systems of the space-witcheswith great speed and effectiveness. Once the she-roadrunner's work was completed, she returned to the ship, via the systems, and returned to the bridge, where she resumed her form of flesh and blood.

"Way ta go, Mimi!" Ace started off the cheers toward the roadrunner.

Slam yelled cheerfully as he picked up Mimi and placed her on his shoulder, which Mimi said, "Whoa, big guy! I'm fine!"

Duck huffed haughtly as he went off to another part of the craft, saying, "Some people work so little and still is seen as the hero."

Seeing this, Kelly and Lexi, unknowingly to each other rolled their eyes in the same fashion, which did not escape Mimi's and Ace's sight.

-Red Triangle-

Some time later, Kelly and Mimi were talking to each other. The conversation was mainly about Lexi and her idea that saved them and the others from becoming space dust by the Hazels.

"That was pretty cool what Lexi suggested!" Mimi nearly squealed with delight to her only confidante in the spaceship.

The canine did not completely agree with the she-bird, saying, "We're talking about a cheerleader, Mimi, not Luna."

"Luna would have been one," Mimi countered verbally, "if she chose to be one."

The dog grimaced at her avian friend and said, "She would have, if the Jewel girls didn't chase her around the neigborhood."

"That too." The purple bird agreed after a moment of thought, which allowed her to process the announcement that Luna made to them some time earlier.

That moment that Luna told them about Lexi's attempt to join a cheerleading squad was in Mimi's mind, but as she reviewed the moments in her mind, she started to realized that Luna was trying to say something else, but neither she nor Kelly would listen to her. The thought made Rev's cousin feel remorseful about her actions towards both Luna and Lexi.

"Hey, maybe we were too quick with our reaction to Luna saying that Lexi had tried out for a cheerleader squad before becoming Lexi that we somewhat know today." Mimi expressed her thoughts, earning a distasteful glare and a strong response from Kelly.

"Mimi, Lexi is a pink-coated, yeller of a bunny, who would sooner go shopping than save the world, much less befriend 'losers,' like us!"

"Hey!" Mimi yelled back, "Maybe at one time she would have done that, but people can change when it is powerful enough to influence them! You, of all people, should know that better than anyone one else, and if you can't believe that, then you're really no better than Candy, Sandy and Mandy Jewel!"

With that said, the Roadrunner went out of the room in a big huff, surrounded by a surge of purple electricity. She passed through the hallway, where the four elder members of the Loonatics, who saw the surges, were relaxing.

"Whoa!" Danger Duck exclaimed upon seeing the mixture of fury and moodiness of the female roadrunner, "What ruffled her feathers?"

"I don't know," Ace said, worried about the she-bird as well, "but I know who to ask..."

Then, a loud bang echoed through the hall, causing the four to see a destoryed door, which led to the room that Mimi had left earlier.

"On second thought," Ace retreated a few steps from the door that an enraged Kelly went through, "I'll just call Tech and see if Luna's home." Without another word, the leader of the Loonatics went to the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Ace had contacted Luna on the Acmetropolis, who listened to the yellow rabbit's report. After the explaination, Luna spoke in a indifferent tone.

"Figures. I'm surprised that you're not talking to me from Blanc, asking for me or Tech for a ride back to HQ."

"I have a bad feeling about that..." Ace's mind rattled with fear.

"The last time those two got into a fight that went to far," Luna spoke as she recalled the event, "my dad didn't know rather to be happy that he didn't have to clean up the shed or to be outraged that his shed was destoryed."

"Oh, boy!" Ace meekly exclaimed, fearing that Kelly and Mimi were really to combat each other would cost them and the rest of the Loonatics a spacecraft and their lives.

"The best thing to do is to keep those two apart." The blue and black wolf announced, "The very last thing that you guys need to worry about those hot-heads fighting with each other."

"Loud and clear." Ace nodded his head as Luna ended the communation transmission by saying, "Good luck! Over and out!"

Ace watched as Luna's face disappeared, knowing what he had to do.

-Pink Triangle-

Back at headquarters, Luna sat back in a chair, shaking her head after absorbing the information that Ace had given her. Soon, she remembered that soon the ice barrier would melt, and she returned to her friends, who wondered about the transmission.

"So," Lizzie asked, "what did Ace wanna talk about?"

"Mimi and Kelly got into another 'disagreement.'" The Red Wolf rolled her eyes, which were filled with concern.

Lizzie and Rebecca moaned, remembering the last time the two good friends got into an arguement over something, trivial or serious.

"I know, I know..." Luna moaned, praying that the duo's bickering does not cause the other Loonatics to end up marooned on a distant planet.

-Red Triangle-

Ace called the team into the bridge, once the ship had reached the planet of Blanc. However, the team saw that the Hazels had taken preventive measures to stop the Loonatics from reaching the Royal Tweetums.

"Oh, boy..." Kelly meeked out as she saw the witches' spacecrafts floating around the vast space between them and Blanc.

"This is going to be difficult." Mimi sighed, seeing the hard challenge in front of them.

"Yeah..." Duck said in a fearful tone. Then, he shook it off and said casually, "Let's go home."

"Hold it right there, Duck!" Lexi said, halting the mallard's intent of departure, "What we need here is a good plan."

Slam agreed in gibberish.

Ace thought for a moment with the rest of the team, and then his eyes lit up as a plan formed his mind.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

The team gathered around the male bunny as they heard his plan.

-Purple Triangle-

An hour later, the team set the plan in motion. From the spacecraft, Mimi flew out and stuck the Hazels' crafts, disabling them for a small period. Soon, a small spacecraft flew from the main Loonatics' ship and went straight to Blanc, leaving the powerless Hazels floating in space.

After the events, the purple beam that was Mimi returned to the Loonatics' main ship to rest, while the shuttle ship flew to the atmosphere of the Blanc. Once in, the shuttle landed near the court of the Royal Tweetums.

"I can't believe that Ace stuck me with you!" Kelly groaned as she removed herself from the shuttle ship.

"Hey," Lexi followed after the German Shepherd, "I didn't exactly care for the plan myself, but Ace knew what he was doing when he came up with it."

"Not fully..." Kelly rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath.

"And what does that mean?" The pink bunny demanded of the canine.

Slam pulled himself from the ship to find the female fight about to begin. Quickly, he got between the girls, ending a possible battle between teammates. In gibberish, the Tasmanian Devil said that they needed to worry about the mission.

With a deep breath, Lexi nodded to the huge mammal, saying, "You're right, Slam; we're need to work together to save the Royal Tweetmus from the Hazels. Right, Kelly?"

The German Shepherd growled as she gave her difficult, in her mind, answer.

"Fine, just remember: it's not my dumb idea."

"All right then," the pink rabbit nodded, "let's go!"

The trio ran off toward the throne of the Royal Tweetmus to see if he and Zadavia was safe or captured by the covent of space witches.


	7. Chapter 7

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The three of the Hazels swarmed around the court of the Royal Tweetums, which the true ruler of Blanc was trapped within laser bars that surrounded him and his throne. Near the trapped yellow bird in his prison was another prisoner of the Hazels, Zadavia. She was captured sometime ago after the Loonatics had started their mission, but before they arrived at the planet.

"Well," a older woman's voice called out to the prisoners, "I expected worse, but I was a little wrong."

The owner of the voice was a elderly woman dressed in royal attire.

"Grannicus, think about what you're doing!" Zadavia called out to the older woman, "If the Royal Tweetums fails to complete his duties, only chaos will reign the universe!"

"Bah!" Hissed Grannicus in a fit of disdain, "You're just saying that so I would surrender! I'm the rightful ruler of Blanc, and no small bird is going to take that away from me!"

"You'we a bad wady!" The Tweetums pointed at the self-proclaimed ruler of Blanc, "You'we wemoved fwom my couwt once, and it'll happen again!"

"Quiet!" Grannicus commanded, which a raspberry was the reply, "I'm the queen here, and once the Loonatics are out of the way, you two are next!"

In a semi-huff, the 'queen' departed, laughing joyfully as she thought about how to rid of the two prisoners. After that, the royal duo looked at each other in the hopes that the Loonatics find a way to rescue them.

-Red Triangle-

Back at Acmetropolis, the shield of soild ice was melting due to a mixture of the heat from the sun and the Hazels' attempts to melt it. One of the space hags found a weak spot in the barrier and tried to enter through it, however Tech's shield zapped her, sending her to the ground.

Inside the headquarters, the team saw the ice melting and the witch's attempt to enter the barrier's interior, and this made the Loonatics inside there worried.

"What-are-we-going-to-do?" Rev asked Tech and Luna, "The-Hazels-are-going-to-get-through-the-ice-and-forcefield-soon,-we-have-no-defenses!-Well,-we-have-our-powers..."

As the red and black roadrunner mused about the situation, Tech and Luna turned to the other members and talked to them.

"Guys, things are looking pretty grim," Luna announced, "I just hope that Ace and the others come back soon."

"Yeah," Willie spoke up, "if those space hags managed to break through, it's going to a long battle."

"Not to mention a losing battle too." Rebecca added, sending an air of dread through the room.

"Let's not worry about that now." Lizzie suggested to the group, "Tech, isn't there a way to prolong the assault?"

"Yeah," the coyote corfirmed with difficultly, "but it could cut off the power within an hour."

"What are the chances of that?" The silver raccoon asked the male canine, who answered as-matter-of-factly.

"In simple terms, nearly completely possible."

"Great..." The raccoon moaned at the bad news, "That's just wonderful..."

"I'm not liking the looks at the outcome of this." The white fox grimmly admitted to her teammates, who agreed with her.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Willie asked his friends and allies.

"I-don't-know." Rev answered the raccoon before rumbling about more random things, leaving the others to worry about the Hazels again.

"What's the next objective?" Luna turn to Tech, who answered in a somewhat defeated tone.

"We'll have to wait."

Not one to give up easily, the blue and black she-wolf went off from the room.

-Pink Triangle-

Near orbit of Blanc, Ace, Duck and Mimi waited for any action or response from the trio that departed to Blanc. Ace sat in his chair, tapping his fingers impatiently at the arm. Duck was flexing his muscles in front of a mirror, not caring about what happened to the true ruler of Blanc. Mimi was pacing back and forth, worried about her friends and allies.

Ace slammed a fist on the arm that he had been drumming for the last few minutes, saying, "Why haven't those guys called yet?"

Mimi was quick to agree and much quicker in saying it.

"Yeah!-They-should've-called-us-earlier-than-this!"

As Mimi rumbled on about the other Loonatics, Ace noticed a transmission was coming to them.

"Hey! Someone's calling us!"

The announcement caused Mimi to stop talking, and grabbed Duck's attention from her mirror image, as Ace answered the call.

"Loonatics, this is Luna calling in." The caller asked as her image appeared on the screen.

"This is Ace, Luna." The rabbit grinned jokingly as the Red Wolf spoke to him.

"Very funny, but I've got problems, like the ice shield's melting, and the Hazels are advancing BEFORE all of the ice are melted!"

"WHAT!" Mimi dashed to Ace's side and to her friend's face, "THAT'S BAD!"

"You could say that again." Luna agreed. Then, her attention changed to another subject, "Guys, as soon as you can, activate the hyperdrive."

"The hyperdrive?" Laughed the self-aborsbed fowl.

"Yes," growled the she-wolf, "the hyperdrive, which can warp you guys to anywhere in the universe."

"Boy, you and Tech must've busy to put that in." An impressed Ace spoke, which led Luna to blush as she replied.

"Well, Tech doesn't know about the hyperdrive...yet."

"Ohhhh!" Mimi grinned mischieviously, "You're gonna get it from Tech when he finds out."

"I know, I know..." The female wolf rolled her eyes at the taunt of her friend, before returning to Ace, "The hyperdrive's activated by pressing the big, blue button, and that's after the coordinates to wherever you want to go is put in."

"Gotcha!" Ace nodded to corfirm his understanding to the blue canine.

"Remember: put in the coordinates BEFORE pressing the button." Luna announced to the lingering trio.

"We will," the leader confirmed to the she-wolf, "as soon the others get back here with the Royal Tweetums and Zadavia."

"Over and out." Luna said before she ended the transmission.


	8. Chapter 8

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

At the throne of Blanc, Zadavia and the Royal Tweetums were waiting for their rescue or their demise. They had no knowedge of which would come. Soon, they would get their answer.

An odd distubance grabbed the attention of one of the Hazels, who went to the source in investigate. The other two noticed the actions of their fellow space witch and followed, only to find out there was nothing there. Seeing nothing wrong, the trio of hags returned to their posts.

The witch that was guarding the prisoners went by the royality, who noticed a red gleam in her eyes. The small ruler of Blanc was frightened, but Zavaida was filled with renewed hoped, knowing the hour of their rescue was at hand.

"So," Grannicus returned to the prisoners to mock them, "where's your heroes now?"

"Right here!"

Then, the witch with the red gleam in her eyes changed into her true form, Kelly German Shepherd, and let out a soinc bark, which blew the ex-queen of Blanc to the ground and disabled the laser bars. The freed prisoners went to the canine as she called out to the other Hazels.

"Get them!"

The two space hags tried to follow their orders, but a brain blast hit them, sending them onto the ground, and allowing Lexi and Slam to reach for the royal duo and Kelly.

"What took ya?" The canine showed a smug, toothy grin at the bunny, who replied in an annoyed tone, "Back off!"

Slam did not know what to do with the girl, but he saw Grannicus pulling out a communicator and shouted in gibberish, grabbing the feuding females' attentions.

"Get here NOW!" The fallen royal woman shouted into the device.

"Looks like trouble's coming." The boss of the Loonatics expressed her worry to the others, who could not help but agreed with the princess.

Then, a huge, feline-like creature appeared out of nowhere and holding a bazooka-like weapon in his arms.

"I tee the bad 'ol puddy tat!" The Royal Tweetums noticed before the armored 'puddy tat' aimed his weapon at the group.

The weapon was fired, but the shot missed its mark; all five dodged the shot. Zadvadia and the Royal Tweetums ran off to the bushes, and the three Loonatics remained in the open to face the cat.

"This is Sylth Vester?" Kelly asked Lexi, who said, "Yep."

"All right, Loonaticths!" The being, known as Sylth Vester, said with a sloppy lisp, "Hold still so I can blathst ya to kingdom come!"

Kelly wanted to laughed when she heard the huge feline's lisp, but she knew better than to that. However, this bit of knowledge failed to stop her from making a rude comment.

"Yeah, right! That lisp of yours isn't gonna help much!"

The 'comment' was not well-received by Sylth Vester, who growled a counter to the German Shepherd.

"All right, She-Mutt, you first!"

"That'ths a good one!" Kelly mocked the huge cat by mimicking the lisp, enraging the feline even more.

"Why, you..." The feline fumed furiously as he bared his fangs and fired his weapon once again.

The missile missed the canine, who quickly turned into a bird to evade the projectile and the shockwave it produced after the impact. Lexi and Slam had moved from Kelly and the area of the missile's landing before Sylth Vester had fired his weapon for the second time.

"Slam, remember the plan?" Lexi looked at the feud bewteen the heroic canine and the villainous feline from the bushes.

The Tasmanian nodded in confirming his understanding to Lexi, who grinned at her teammate. Slam exited the bushes to help Kelly, who was being attacked by another missile.

"Where'ths your smart remarkths now?" Sylth Vester pointed the weapon at Kelly, who had reverted back to her normal form.

The question did receive a response, but it was not the one the mercenary was expecting from anyone. A small tornado appeared out of thin air and grabbed Sylth Vester, who spun around within the miniature cyclone until it released him. The huge feline was sent flying through the air and into the throne with a painful thud.

"Hope the Royal Tweetums won't be too mad about us messing up his throne." Kelly snickered at the sight of the dazed defender of Grannicus. Then, she turned to Slam, who had stopped spinning that created the Tasmanian Tornado and said, "Awesome job, Slam! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the Twisted Spinner."

Slam, surprised by the canine's words, made a confession to Kelly, who was shocked upon the information before she responsed to it.

"No way!" The German Shepherd exclaimed. Then, she took a moment to think about what Slam had said, causing her to add, "Well, that would explain why you haven't been in the ring for a while."

With a smile that appeared on her face and a wag in her tail, Kelly started jumping around the huge mammal in pure joy.

"I just can't believe that you're the Terror From Somewhere! That's so cool! I think if I died now, I'd die happy!"

"That'ths a good idea!" Sylth Vester's voice rang out, grabbing the two Loonatics' attentions to the furious feline, who had his weapon aimed at them.

"Uh, oh..." Both Slam and Kelly said in unison as the cat readied himself to fire at the teammates.

Then, a blast of energy rushed at the mercenary, who had very little time to react to the attack, sending the cat to a good distance from the two Loonatics. Lexi appeared from the bushes that she was hiding in and went to Kelly with a scolding look on her face.

"Kelly, why did you have to find out about Slam's past?"

"It just happened." The canine gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, the plan worked." Lexi shrugged her shoulders at the canine before she complemented Kelly by saying, "If you ever try out for the AU cheerleading squad, don't show off too much, or you won't get on the team."

"Why?" Kelly had a thought of the answer, but she wanted to hear Lexi's answer.

"The captain's easily jealous, and she hates being upstaged by anyone. I should know; I was one of her personal 'rejects.'"

Hearing this, Kelly read the rabbit's mind to see if she was lying, and she found out that Lexi's was being very sincere with her words. Embarrassed with her actions and jumping to the conclusion about Lexi, the young dog did one of the few things that she truly hated to do.

"Lexi, I'm sorry for my behavior."

The apology was a surprise, but it was a pleasant one. However, Lexi did not know what the German Shepherd and asked to response to the apology.

"What for?"

"Well, it's a long story, so I'll tell ya about it on the way back home." The young canine answered.

Then, a scream was heard, followed by a slimy sound. This grabbed the attention of the three Loontics, who ran towards the source of the scream to find Grannicus trapped in a gelatin-like substance and the Loonatics' spaceship was hovering above the imprisoned ex-queen.

"Looks like Ace has been following the plan." Lexi smiled at the spacecraft.

"You can say that again." Zadavia's voice cooed as she and the Royal Tweetums caught up with the trio, who heard her.


	9. Chapter 9

Red, Pink and Purple

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

After Grannicus's defeat and capture, the Hazels dispersed in an attempted to escape a similar fate at the former queen of Blanc. By the time that the Loonatic returned to Acmetropolis, five of the thirteen witches were captured.

The Royal Tweetums reached the city-planet safely with Zadavia, and he made a treaty with the mayor to promise and promote harmony and peace between the two worlds.

Watching this through the television, the Loonatics were relaxing after the adventure in their own way. Ace and Willie were playing pool, while Lexi and Mimi talked about a random subject, Luna was asleep after she 'melted' the ice shield that she had created, while Duck waited for the program to be over so Misty Breeze could come on. Kelly and Slam talked about wrestling, and Rev played air hockey with himself with Rebecca as his audience. Tech and Lizzie tried to match wits with each other in a game of chess as the news program about to end.

The report ended, making Duck say, "Thank goodness that's over. Misty Breeze is coming on!"

Ending the statement with a gleeful smile, the fowl sat up straight and lended towards the TV.

"Oh, boy!" Lizzie rolled her eyes upon hearing and seeing Duck.

"Yeah." Tech agreed with a short nod."

The others that heard this could not help themselves from agreeing in their own way, but they were careful not to let Duck see it.

Soon, Lexi asked Mimi a question.

"Hey, why are you and Kelly so rude to me lately?"

The question was expected by the younger Roadrunner, since she finally got the whole story from Luna. With a sigh, Mimi explained to Lexi the reason of the bunny being the target of her and Kelly's disdain.

"Well, I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"About what?"

"We were told about your attempt to enter the cheerleading squad on the day you got your powers. However, we didn't allow Luna to finish, thinking worse about you than we first met you."

"And Kelly?"

"Same thing; just took her longer to figure it out."

The pink and black bunny mused at the thought for a moment, considering that her first thoughts about Kelly were not very positive. Then, she spoke to Mimi again.

"Don't worry about it."

Mimi was confused about Lexi's answer and asked, "What?"

"That's right." The she-bunny smiled at the Roadrunner, "I'm upset; I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too." The purple bird sighed happily, knowing the nonsense between Kelly and Lexi was starting to clear up.

Overhearing this, Lizzie smiled and said, "That mess is now done."

"Yeah." Tech agreed as he moved his knight. Then, he looked at Luna and stated, "Too bad Luna's not awake to hear it."

"Yep!" The white fox nodded, as she moved a piece and said, "Checkmate."

The other Loonatics smiled to each other in agreement. The only ones that did not hear the two conversations were Kelly and Slam, who were in a converastion of their own. Duck also have heard nothing of the discussions, because he was too busy paying attention to the snotty weathergirl.

"Hey!" The orange fowl yelled out as the image of Misty Breeze was in engulfed by a sea of static, "I'm going to miss Misty Breeze!"

"Sorry, Duck." Zadavia's voice rang out from the TV, "However, this is important."

Then, the face of the Loonatics' employer appeared, grabbing their attentions.

"What's up, Boss Lady?" Ace greeted the alien princess.

"I believe that some of the Loonatics are due of some congrats for a job well done." The blonde woman smiled brightly.

Hearing this, Duck quickly stood at attention and said in 'modest' tone, "Why, Zadavia, you shouldn't have."

"I believe I should, Duck."

"Duck," a yawning Luna spoke up, "just don't hold your breath about it."

Luna stretched her body as the others laughed at Duck's expense. However, the egotistical duck managed to keep himself composed as he spoke out to the Red Wolf.

"Well, I'm about to be rewarded for my work."

"Well," the blue and black canine yawned again, "I agree with most of that statement."

"You're jealous!" Duck accused Luna, who was still waking up as she gave her answer.

"It's your fantasy."

"A-hem!" Zadavia grabbed the Loonatics' attentions, "Thank you."

"Sorry." Luna and Duck apologized in an odd unison.

"That's better." Zadavia sighed out of annoyance. Then, she recomposed herself and spoke to the Loonatics.

"Now, Blanc and Amcetropolis are in peace, and both worlds are pleased with this union. Now, Kelly..."

The German Shepherd's ears folded down, expecting to be scolded by Zadavia for her foolish behavior.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"First, I want to say that I'm very disappointed in some of your actions, which were made by a judgement that came too quickly and lacked all of the facts."

Kelly felt even worse about her actions, even though she had apologized to Lexi and Luna earlier.

"However," the employer of the team said with a pleased tone in her voice, "I'm proud of you overcoming your childish prejudice for the better of the worlds."

The red canine looked at Zadavia in awe as the blonde woman said, "Well done, Kelly."

Soon, the bird cousins ran up to Kelly and congradulated her in a rapid and excited manner.

"Tech, Luna..." Zadavia turned her attention to the wily duo, who said, "Yes, ma'am?"

"With the forcefields that you two managed to create, headquarters is safe and secure for a good time. And Luna, I am turly sorry about what happened to you when you took down the ice shield."

"Not a problem." Luna said with a loud yawn, "Who knew that was going to happen when I put my powers into reverse."

Zadavia smiled as the blue canine returned to her spot on the couch, while Duck stood in his place, dumbfounded by his employer's words as she continued to speak.

"And Lizzie and Rebecca, thank you for coming on short notice."

"Thanks for calling." Lizzie said, and Rebecca added, "Yeah, I didn't want to be left out of the action."

The mouse's statement caused Luna, Mimi, Kelly and Willie to giggle a bit with some of the other Loonatics. Duck, however, was not pleased about being 'left out' of the graditude.

"Uh, boss?"

"Yes, Danger Duck?" The blonde woman asked the fowl.

"Are you forgetting someone?"

"Hmm..." The woman mused at the thought before saying, "No, I don't think so."

A moment passed before Zadavia realized something.

"Oh, there is something about you I've forgotten."

"Yeah?" Duck eagerly asked the alien princess, who managed to wipe the eagerness off of his face with her reply.

"The Royal Tweetums said that you've missed a spot when you gave him his bath; he wanted me to remind you to be thorough next time."

With that, Zadavia's image vanished from sight, leaving Duck stunned beyond words.

Kelly, who managed to keep herself from laughing, went up to the shocked bird and said, "Don't worry, Duck. Like they say, 'every dog has their day.'"

The others laughed out, while Duck, returning from his state of surprise, responsed by saying, "You're despicable."


End file.
